


Nibble and Byte

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, I think I'm fucking hilarious, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Fox relishes in the way Dogma’s darkened gaze follows his every move, the way he responds to every sound and word. He’s beautiful like this, and Fox, selfishly, wants to keep him here forever.
Relationships: Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: the obligatory modern au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Nibble and Byte

“Tell me what Cramer’s rule involves.”

“Finding a variable using a ratio of two determinants,” Dogma pants out. “Babe, what the fuck?”

Fox hums and drops his hips down again. His gaze slants over the mesh of marks he’s left on Dogma’s chest, his pretty eyelashes fluttering as he lifts up again until only the head of Dogma’s cock is inside him.

“What’s De Moivre’s theorem?”

“Z to the— _ mm! _ —the power of N is equal to— _ wait.” _

Dogma slaps the side of Fox’s thigh and snaps his hips up sharply, making him moan. “The hell are you doing?”

“Helping you revise,” Fox replies. He fucks himself on Dogma’s cock as enthusiastically as if they weren’t having this bizarre conversation in the middle of it all. Precome leaks from the tip of his own throbbing cock in Dogma’s slackened grip.

“So you’re grilling me on  _ matrices?” _

“Be nice to me—” Fox moans. “You’re lucky I,  _ oh! _ Lucky I can remember this much!”

“Then I’m obviously not doing a good—enough—job,” Dogma grits out. He tightens his hold on Fox’s thigh for the leverage to thrust up harder and faster, all for the joy of watching this boyfriend whine and go limp as he takes it.

“Oh,” Fox gasps, “you are!”

The ridged bands Dogma had snapped on over his shaft catch beautifully on Fox’s rim with every thrust. Fox moans and scrabbles at whatever of Dogma is within reach, finally, loudly, tipping over that edge and coming hot into Dogma’s hand. The neighbours must hate them.

Dogma lets him catch his breath. He rocks into him slowly until he pulls off and falls to the sheets, and then removes the bands and condom to take himself in hand. 

Fox grunts and rolls himself between his legs. “If I suck you off you’ve got to recite your log laws or something.”

“Oh, fuck off—”

Fox’s smirk stretches around the tip of his cock as he slowly sinks down on it. Dogma tries to hold still, tangles his fingers in Fox’s sweaty curls, and pointedly doesn’t say anything. The vibration of Fox’s laugh makes him moan and flex his back and Fox dives in, laving his tongue around the underside of his cock as he tries to swallow around him. Dogma gives his hair twitchy tugs to feel him moan again, to move in some way that isn’t thrusting his hips into his boyfriend’s face, and then another, harder pull when the tension coiling tight in the pit of his stomach nears the verge of snapping.

“Close?” Fox pants when he pulls off. He kisses the tip of Dogma’s cock and starts pumping his shaft. Dogma whimpers. “Come on. Come for me, baby.”

When Fox mouths at the crown of Dogma’s cock, he can’t help but moan; his whole body pulls tight and he begins to come, streaks splashing across Fox’s cheek as he tilts his head. Dogma whines again, feeling wounded as he watches Fox lick his come off the corner of his lips. “Sorry,” he tries to say between breaths.

Fox smiles and crawls back up the bed to reach for the tissues on the nightstand. “If it were a problem, I wouldn’t have asked for it.”

Dogma hums and traces his arm with the backs of his fingers. Fox scrunches the tissue and chucks it into the bin by the bathroom before turning back to grin down at him.

“I love you,” Dogma says. It makes Fox’s expression melt into something painfully soft, and he leans down to kiss him slowly and deeply. It makes Dogma feel like they have all the time in the world.

“I love you too,” he murmurs against Dogma’s mouth. 

Dogma smiles. He reaches up and pulls Fox down to lie on him, kissing him again while he tangles their legs. 

“So,” Fox says once he’s comfortable, his words half hidden in Dogma’s shoulder. “Are you going to tell me about De Moivre’s theorem or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
